Hit vs. Jiren
is the 35th chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga. Summary With Universe 9 eliminated, there are now 43 minutes left in the Tournament of Power. The Gods of Destruction from the exempt Universes discuss what has just happened, commenting on how each Universe up till now seems to have lost a few fighters each except for Universe 11 which has still not lost a single fighter. Meanwhile Goku as a Super Saiyan confronts Top and Dyspo but soon finds himself completely outmatched, being unable to land a single blow on the swift Dyspo who creates an opening for his teammate Toppo who begins to pummel Goku into the floor. As Goku begins to realize that he is running out of power, he notices Hit getting knocked down by Jiren. Goku transforms into his Perfected Super Saiyan Blue form with the force of the power up being enough to send Toppo flying off of him as Goku rushes in to attack Jiren, however a single Kiai is enough to knock Goku backwards and towards Hit. Goku wonders if Hit's Time-Skip was unable to work against Jiren to which Hit confirms. Toppo and Dyspo join Jiren in order to help him but Jiren tells that there is no need as he will deal with the two of them by himself. Goku proceeds to use a number of his techniques against Jiren, attempting to catch him off guard with the Instant Transmission but even with a barrage of physical attacks and the Kamehameha he is not able to move Jiren in an inch. A concerned Krillin watching from the stands asks Whis if Goku has another even more powerful form but Whis tells him that the form that Goku is currently using is the best one that he has available to him right now. Jiren then takes his turn and attacks back, pushing Goku almost off the edge of the arena. Just as he is about to take the final blow to knock Goku off, Hit intervenes with a kick, knocking Jiren away and giving Goku a chance to get back up on the arena. Noting that Hit had just used a kick, Goku asks if he has a way to fight without using his Time-Skip to which Hit says that ever since Goku had broken through his Time-Skip during the Tournament of Destroyers, he has given up merely relying on those special abilities and instead learned to hone his own strength. Hit then removes his cloak and begins a physical assault on Jiren of his own but just like Goku, comes up short, Goku joins in assisting Hit but the two are still unable to find any advantage in the battle. Hit tells Goku that he has a new special move, one that he can only pull off the one and that the two of them will need to attack him together with all they have after he pulls it off. Goku then powers back down to his normal form, telling Hit that he wishes to beat Jiren on his own and that there is a wall that he must overcome during this Tournament if he has any chance of being able to win it. Hit however, decides to continue with his plan and after powering up, uses a new technique called the Time Lag on Jiren that significantly lowers his speed to the point that Jiren cannot land a blow. Hit explains that time, only for Jiren, has been warped and is slowing him down. The on looking Vados explains that due to the power level difference, Hit is not able to freeze Jiren but slow him down enough to gain an advantage and that this Time Lag appears to last longer than the Time-Skip technique. Hit is able to push Jiren to the edge of the arena but just as he is about to knock him off, Goku notices that Jiren has just been holding back. Jiren suddenly increases the speed of his attacks to overcome the Time Lag and punching Hit is able to knock him off the arena and eliminate him. Goku tells Jiren that he noticed that he was purposely leaving himself open so that Hit would get him towards the edge so that he could turn the tables at the last moment as Jiren praises him for his perception. Appearances Characters Locations *Null Realm Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan Blue *Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Toppo and Dyspo *Shosa vs. Unknown Warrior (off-panel) *Sanka Ku vs. Unknown Warrior (off-panel) *Hit vs. Jiren *Goku (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Jiren *Hit vs. Jiren *Goku (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) and Hit vs. Jiren *Hit vs. Jiren Anime and Manga differences *In the manga, Dyspo doesn't challenge Hit to a fight and instead joins Toppo to fight Goku while Jiren is seen fighting Hit. *In the anime, Hit fought Jiren by himself shortly after Jiren had fought Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku. In the manga, Hit fights Jiren with Goku joining in. There is no Ultra Instinct -Sign- shown, but Goku just mention about to try to transcend his Super Saiyan Blue limit. *In the manga, upon fighting Jiren, Goku uses Perfected Super Saiyan Blue directly instead of starting with Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan God, and then Super Saiyan Blue in the anime. *In the manga, Goku does not use Spirit Bomb and end his fight with Jiren by simply turning back into his base form. *In the anime, Hit uses a technique called the Cage of Time that completely freezes Jiren momentarily. In the manga, he uses a different technique called the Time Lag which does not freeze Jiren but just slows him down. During which, it is also revealed that he greatly improved his combat skills and general strength to become more efficient in battle. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters